The Savior
by PhoenixVixenRosezeria
Summary: A Normal Girl who happens to be a bounty hunter assassin is brought into a world she should never have known. Everyone thinks she is the difference between good and evil. Which will she choose good or evil? will she be able to survive? i suck at summaries so just read.


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. I OWN PHOENIX AND SHE IS MY OC. I HAVE NOT SEEN EVERY SEASON I ONLY MADE IT TOO SEASON 7 SO I AM MAKING IT UP AS I GO SO GABRIEL IS ALIVE AND SO ARE MY OTHER FAVORITE CHARACTER ELLEN, JO, ASH ECT.. I do not know who i am pairing her with so I will put it up for a vote. Either Sam, Dean, Gabriel, or Castiel. currently working on chapter two so most likely won't update for a month or two.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Phoenix was currently running for her life from Demon's. She didn't even know they existed till today. When they crashed into her house demanding her surrender. Well she somehow turned them to ash which bought her a few moments. She had grabbed her bag she carries with her every where she went. It was a gift from her mother. She never questioned why it can hold so much nor did she really care because at the moment it came in handy. It had her clothing, shoes, books, wallet, toiletries, and family stuff she can't replace. It literally fit all that and still has room for more.

She didn't know how and she didn't care at this moment she is glad it could hold all that. She is very paranoid so she always has her bag with her and filled with what she needed to survive. She was a master in martial arts and had master daggers, swords, and guns. She had her weapons on her at all times and yes she did use them on the Demon's. They didn't work and when they turned to ash she was scared shitless. She didn't even know if it was her or not.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Phoenix was sitting at her table cleaning her gun when someone knocked on the door. She finished putting her gun back together got up. the knocks turned into pounding which automatically got her on guard. She had her guns at the ready when she finally opened the door. There stood three men all have black eyes. "You're coming with us Mrs Rosezeria. Our master demands your presence." One said while on tried grabbing her she shot him and ran back into her house going for her other weapons.**_

 _ **The guy she shot just got right back up they followed in the house and the fight started. She did kill one when she cut the head off him but that let one come up behind her and grab her. She struggled fighting with all her strength. She Closed her eyes wishing them to disappear. She felt the pressure of being held disappear and she opened her eyes. There where the men stood was nothing but ash. She wanted to freak out but she had a feeling more would show up so she grabbed her weapons and bag. She ran as fast and as far as she could when she heard more of those things coming for her. She knew they were Demon's, how well who the hell in this world has pure black eyes with no white in them? Yeah thought so that's how she knew.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

So that lead to where she was now in the middle of the forest running for her life with a dozen or so demons after her. She saw people running towards her and they didn't have black eyes. " Hey run the other way being chased here." She yelled to them. When it was clear they were coming to her and not running towards the mob. She got paranoid and changed direction only to stop when a demon came out of nowhere. She freaked out and shot knowing it won't do anything he backed up as she let out all her bullets into the man with black eyes. The man kept coming towards her "now now didn't you learn those won't hurt is." He tsked her "now come on girl our master is waiting and you're making him mad." He said stalking towards her when she heard a gunshot from behind her. There was light coming from the guy like he was being burned from the inside. She collapsed to her knees in shock when one of the guys came up "no time to rest now princess your knights have arrived come on we got to go" he looked like a fucken bad boy.

She got up "I'm not a fucken princess" she yelled but followed them. She figured 'hey they got something that would kill those things, so she will stick with them. She followed them a good mile when they came to a rode with a black Impala on it "get in" the one who spoke before said 'They got a fucken car. A car serious they were looking for me' she debated for a moment until she heard those things close she got in with the two men. The guy who spoke before got in the driver seat and took off before the other guy even close his door. "So who are you?" She asked when they got a good few miles away from the forest where she lived.

The one who spoke first " Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester we're Hunter's. And you are our charge for a while." She looked at them suspiciously. "What the fuck you mean I'm your charge? Just who are you? Why are you even here? Why were you in my forest? And why were those things after me?" She freaked out."Woah there princess I mean we were sent to protect you. We are Hunter's as in we hunter supernatural things. Like I said before we were sent to protect you. And those things are demons." Dean said while Sam point "turn there" he said while Dean listened. "I ain't a goddamn princess." She yelled at him. "So who told you had to should save me?" She asked "Castiel, A angel of the lord." Sam said "sorry if this is all too much to take in. We need to get you somewhere safe, Castiel will explain everything to you." He said. She wanted to cry "why me? Why do the demons want me? Why does god want to save me? Is there even a god?" She whispered trying not to cry.

"We don't know much. Only that your the difference between the end of the world and the safety of it. We are guessing the Demon's want you so they could end the world. And the angels want you safe. We don't know Castiel will explain it to us all, when we get you to the safe house." Sam said trying to comfort the girl. Phoenix began crying "that's not possible I'm just a normal girl. Yes I am a hired bounty hunter but I'm nothing. I can't save the world ir end it. I don't even got powers." She said hysterically crying. Sam pitied the poor girl suddenly finding out she wasn't normal must be hard. He sighed "we will figure everything out when we get to the safe house just keep strong." He said

Dean took another turn and headed towards an abandoned bunker. Once He parked the car sam got out Phoenix followed and got out grabbing her bag. She looked around worried she was still wondering if she made the right decision. She hated that she left her forest and she hated that those demon's ran her out of her home. She just hoped she could go back soon.

Dean got out of the car and lead them inside. Phoenix followed debating on running or not, but they promised her answers. So she decided to stick around til she got them. Once inside she saw symbols galore. "What are those for?" She asked the men. "To keep angels and demons out. Before you ask not all angels are nice most are dicks." Sam said Phoenix laughed at what Sam said. " well I'm not religious, actually my religion probably goes against the whole angel thing." she said Sam looked at her "what's your religion?" he asked Phoenix noticed Dean just came back with a man in a trenchcoat. "Deism/Theism, Deism is the belief in the existence of a supreme being, specifically of a creator who does not intervene in the universe. The term is used chiefly of an intellectual movement of the 17th and 18th centuries that accepted the existence of a creator on the basis of reason but rejected belief in a supernatural deity who interacts with humankind. Theism is broadly defined as the belief in the existence of a deity or multiple deities. In popular parlance, or when contrasted with deism, the term often describes the classical conception of god(s) that is found in monotheistic and polytheistic religions; a belief in a god or in gods without the rejection of revelation as is characteristic of deism. I sorta have some beliefs in both them and i am a walking contradiction. " she explain to them Castiel nodded. "Free will you choice." he said before speaking again.

"I am Castiel Angel Of The Lord, though from what you said you probably don't believe me." he said. She shrugged " at this point in time I believe anything I hear when it comes to creatures I normally thought were fake" she said. He nodded " I think it's time to explain why this is all happening now" he said. She nodded "that would be helpful" she said. He started to speak again "please don't interrupt til I'm done" he gave her a look over before continuing. "You're the last of the Rosezerian clan, A clan that hold A power so great that god himself didn't anticipate on. You're clan was created by whatever being created god himself. Together with god everything was created. Your clan hold the power of wishing. Anything you wish would become true. After a certain age your power kicks in. You probably noticed it at some point something you wished for happened to come true." He explained " the power starts to show on the 24th birthday of the clan person. Now you can see why everyone wants you. Your power is extremely powerful and in the wrong hands can destroy the world as we know it. Of course your power does have its limits and they differ from person to person. You need to be trained and find your limits." He added Phoenix was hyperventilating " that's… no… you got it wrong… not possible….." she wasn't making any sense. She tried to calm herself down trying to think of possibilities as well as when she even used that power. She just turned 24 a few months ago she did notice some of what she wished for did come true but she always thought it was coincidences.

She fainted from lack of air and information overload. She didn't even notice when she was caught before hitting the ground. "Well that was to be expected. First learning demons and other creatures are real, than being on their hit list, than there is finding out you hold a power that could destroy the world. I expected her to faint awhile back. I'm surprise she even stayed awake till now" Sam said holding her. He took her to a empty room and laid her down.

Dean snorted "understatement well we know why the devil wants her, but how do we train her to use her power when said power could literally destroy us if she wishes it. Cas are you sure we need her?" He said with a gruff tone. Castiel nodded "she holds the power to save the world from the devil and until she turns 25, she is able to be turned to either side good or evil. We need to make sure she stays good otherwise we are all doomed." He said

Dean looked at Castiel "aren't you being a little dramatic? What can a little girl do?" He asked Sam looked at his brother and hit him upside the head "that little girl can wish for anything as of right now since we don't know her limits. It could literally be a wish for the world to end and it will, so yes dramatic is appropriate for the situation." He said.

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed remember to vote on who you want her paired with.**_


End file.
